


The Cursed Witch and the Bored Vampire

by elskaillr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elskaillr/pseuds/elskaillr
Summary: How would eternity be like? How much would it change you?Minerva, who has lived far longer than anyone, simply stares and wonders.





	The Cursed Witch and the Bored Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just came and I thought why not? Also I had a need to pacify the Minerva x Tom/Voldemort portion of my heart. What do you think?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or its characters

The black stretched on splattered with dots of white twinkling here and there. Minerva looked at the darkness in front of her and the wind danced around as if playing a game of tag. She missed the moon, its bright and glorious form never relenting to the darkness around it.

“Minerva.”

She didn’t need to look to know who was standing next to her, after all he was the only one who knew of her.

“Voldemort,” she said, dispassionately from where she was sitting. The man, roughly grabbed the back of her neck forcing her to stare at his face. Anger coursed through him, as he bared his fangs at her. In a low dark tone, he spoke, “Don’t antagonize me.”

Minerva didn’t feel fear, he would have to do more than that. Choosing to ignore his words, she brought her hand to caress his cheek. “What have they done to you?”

Loosening his grip, he buried his fingers into the roots of her hair, feeling the heat. “Nothing.”

“Vold-”

Before she could even finish, she felt a pinch at her neck. He bit her and drank some blood, it still surprised him how her blood always rejuvenated him. Having his full, he licked the wound til the bleeding stopped. Moving his head back to see Minerva’s face, he drew close to her lips. Her eyes remained calm, after all this was how the act played. He would get blood and then sate his lust, and then they would talk before going their separate ways. That’s how it worked on nights like these.

Stopping inches away from her lips, he finally gave answer to the troubles that swam in her heart. He knew it would not give her relief but she would have her answers still.

“I do not want to be left, forgotten, to forever walk as a memory. I want to leave my mark. For the humans to remember and tremble in fear...I want to make history, forever engraved in the minds of these people.”

“Tom,” she whispered. His gaze softened. “Minerva, how long has been it since we first changed? How long since we first met”

“Too long,” she said. It had been centuries since he became a vampire and even longer since she had been a cursed witch, both destined to live forever while the people around them kept aging and dying, always changing.

She had met him by luck, bleeding on the snow filled streets of London. He had just been turned into a vampire, a sapling at most if he survived. Following her natural instinct, she nursed him to health. Following his natural instinct, he took her blood to heal. 

The first minute he recovered all his strength he vanished and she didn’t see him until a couple hundred years later. He had been surrounded by a group of girls chattering away and she had been walking with books in her hands when one of the girl around him got pushed into her. It had been awkward to say the least but she shrugged it off and after picking up her things continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

Somehow, he had found where she had settled and paid her a visit in the night.  
“How are you still alive?” he asked, using his abilities, but she merely smirked and told him it won’t work on her. It frustrated to him to no end but he came every night trying to solve the mystery. He brought with him a change in her life but when time came, she left as she had always done. 

Quickly, it became a pattern for them to meet in some town, some street, every few years. She had a feeling it more so planning on his part then ‘luck’ but she didn’t say anything after all, he was the only constant in her long lasting life. Little by little they both opened up to each other, he told her how he had gone to kill the vampire who bit him when he vanished and she told him how she got cursed. 

They shared kisses, enjoyed each others intimacy, shared secrets, and so much more that words could not explain. They were not strangers, nor friends or even lovers. He told her once he couldn’t love and she told him she had lived long enough to not need it and yet no one else could ever compare to what they were to each other. Unchangeable pillars.

“Join me,” he said, peppering her face with kisses. “Rule the world, before we return to the shadows of this world once again.”

Minerva thought, as she always did. No decision made blind, not even this one, even if it was the first time he had asked her to join him. Finding an answer in her mind, she placed a kiss on his lips and then replied, “No.”

The hold on her head tightened, but Minerva ignored the pain, after all it couldn’t kill her. Nothing could. Soft kisses turned hungry, eventually settling to a slow and passionate pace. Words soon took a back seat as their body danced to each other’s tune, one warm and the other cold. After reaching their peak, both bodies lay close to each other in the grass, their clothes around them. 

Tom played with the ends of her hair memorizing the feel on his hands as she breathed in his scent of pine leaves and mint imprinting in her mind. These were the only treasures they kept with them until they met again. Breaking the silence, Tom spoke, “I’ll come back.”

Minerva nodded, after all she knew his power. No one in this world could kill him, if he didn’t want it. The world would burn for his amusement but he would bore of it and then stage his death by creating a hero. He would probably try to make it last but eventually he would return because joy can only last for long when there is nothing to challenge it.

Dressed properly, Tom and Minerva got up. The wind currents danced turbulently around them and yet it felt as gentle as a breeze to the two standing facing each other. 

“I’ll wait,” Minerva said, as they shared a kiss and Tom knew she would after what else was there to do for either of them. Once Tom disappeared, Minerva returned to her original position, sitting staring at the abyss in front of her. Darkness was being replaced by pecks of light that was slowly creeping up to replace the black that covered the sky. As she sat there, she wondered where she should go. Worry was the last thing she felt, since she knew they would meet again somewhere, some other time. That was how it went, til the end of time and even after that. Only her and him. A cursed witch and a bored vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome  
> Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
